


Skype Shenanigans.

by BGee93



Series: Tumblr Drabbles/Asks [13]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Banter, Childhood Friends, Gen, Nekoma week, Roommates, Shenanigans, Skype, Video Chat, adding in some kurodai, embarrassing parents, i couldnt resist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-21 01:38:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17633630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BGee93/pseuds/BGee93
Summary: Kuroo, Yaku and Kai catch up on a skype video call. Shenanigans and banter ensue.Noticed this also fits for Nekoma Week so I pushed to finish this for it!01/29 -Shenanigans/Cultural Festival/Cats02/02 - Team Bonding/Teamwork/Connect03/02 - Past/Present/Future





	Skype Shenanigans.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [audriel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/audriel/gifts).



> _Ask:  
>  I'd like some gen fic of Nekoma third years, if you're up to it. It can be their relationship thru the years, until they become such a solid trio and foundation of the team. It can be just a moment together on and off the court. Anything._

“Apparently ‘suck my dick’ wasn't the appropriate response to his question,” Kuroo barked out a laugh, hands covering his face as he leaned back in his computer chair. The chair squeaked under his weight, the sound of his laughter cut out as the internet connection went wonky. Smirking as he watched Yaku's face turn redder, a hilarious thing to be able to see considering the pixelation of his screen. Kai watched in amused silence. Leaning back against a stack of pillows and knees pulled up to hold his laptop as he lounged. 

“That's cold dude,” Kuroo wheezed out, hands falling away from his face. Fingers dragging the skin as they fell away from his face. Yaku scoffs, a gargling noise following it as he immediately denied the callout.

“I'm not cold!” the grin both he and Kuroo sent him had Yaku flushing deeper. Eyes casting off to the side, away from the screen. “I'm… I'm just _selective_ ,” his eyes shot back to them at Kai's snort, Kuroo's following right behind. “There's a difference!”

“A difference in wind chill maybe, but still cold,” the door to the dorm opened and Kai's roommate walked in. Waving, shooting them a smile he went back to listening to his best friends argue. Sighing softly his face fell into a gentle look of fondness.

“Y'know what Kuroo?” 

“I know many things, but what?” Kuroo leaned on his elbows, face sitting on his palms as he stuck his tongue out to the side. Shaking his head Kai felt a warmth spread through his veins. He missed this. Even if they fight and argue, it always has an undertone of mutual respect and friendly rivalry to it. 

Yaku deadpanned, leaning back into the plush surface of his parents sofa. Raising his mug he sipped from it noisily. Slurping up whatever he was drinking loud enough it echoed through Kuroo's speakers and through Kai's headphones. Setting down the mug with an audible clunk Yaku's blank face raised to stare into the screen again.

“It's just not something a bottom like you can possibly comprehend,” a choking noise screeched through his headphones. Kuroo's fists slammed into his desk, rattling the plate and glass he had placed aside earlier in their chat. Slack jawed and wide eyed his throat pushed noises out but coherent words escaped Kuroo.

“Yaku,” Kai’s voice tried to remain steady, remain calm and with his usual undertone of strictness he reserved for the two of them. But it was such a clean, smooth burn on Kuroo he felt himself struggling to hold down the bubbling laughter. Kuroo was finding his voice, but sentence structure still evaded him. Yaku simply grinned, sipped on his drink, normally this time, as he grinned wickedly at Kai.

“Sorry Kai, but he talked himself into that one,” the chuckle blurted out of him, his hand coming up to slap over his mouth just as Kuroo finally regained control of his mouth. He watched as the two went into another one of their seemingly angry banter rants. His roommate caught his attention to let him know he was heading out and wouldn't be back till morning in case he needed to get ahold of him. Nodding and waving he turned back into his friends to overhear a threat of physical attack from Yaku.

“Why are you so angry and violent!?”

“I'm not!”

“Well…” he piped up, catching their attention. Both immediately stopped to listen to his words. A reaction that used to shock and awe their underclassmen. “You did kick Lev, a lot, and you used to smack Kuroo upside the head during our first and second year,” Kuroo's face whipped to the side in Yaku's direction, a ‘ _Hah!_ ’ falling from past his lips. Yaku paid no attention to him, instead deadpanning at Kai this time as he asked-

“Are you saying they didn't deserve it?” not holding back at all, Kai let the rolling laughter shake through his chest. Laughing so hard he had to wipe away tears from the corners of his eyes as a hand held his stomach. The other held the side of the laptop to keep it from falling from his lap.

“Kai!” Kuroo's unbelieving exclamation left him reeling in laughter again. “What the hell, is this pick on Kuroo night!?”

“When isn't it?” Yaku shot back. His mom popped in to hand him a bowl of rice to much on. Kuroo and Kai immediately went into a round of greeting and excited waving at the woman who treated them like a mom since they met. She dipped down so they could see her face, purposefully blocking her son from view and ignored his mumbling at her to shoot them a V with both hands. Yaku's grumbling grew louder and more persistent the longer she lingered, also on purpose just to make Kai and Kuroo laugh as well as annoy her son, before she finally left them alone again. 

Or so they thought. Not even 5 minutes later she returned with a basket of laundry for Yaku to fold. Planting a loud, wet, pop of a kiss against the side of Yaku's face. Both Kai and Kuroo snickered into their hands as Yaku waved his mom away, warding off another kiss from her as she laughed. When she finally took mercy on him his face was brighter than a tomato. Groaning into his hands Yaku rubbed at his blushing face roughly, as if he was trying to scrub away the color with his calloused hands.

“Oh my God, why!? What did I do to deserve this treatment?”

“Honey you're an atheist, God doesn't hear or care for your prayers,” cooing into the phone, all too happy over the embarrassment of the other. Yaku growled back with words Kai didn't hear but Kuroo apparently had. Chuckling low and deep Kuroo leaned in close, his face taking up most of the screen area, eyes drooping till they were hooded slits. 

“He does when my daddy is spanking me so hard I scream, _Yes! Oh g_ -” when the high, fake moans began filtering through their sound systems both Yaku and Kai screamed. Yaku began yelling about his parents being in the next room. Kai dumbly covered his screen with his hands, face turning away.

“Dude!”

“Kuroo, no,” Yaku sounded as distraught as Kai felt in the moment. Voice high and unbelieving.

“Kuroo, yes!” Kuroo moaned out long and loud again but it was ruined but his odd laugh. Voice cracking and shaky as he tried to keep messing with them while fighting off his laugh. Failing miserably Kuroo finally gave in, his laugh practically vibrating through their computers as his face fell into the crook if his arm. 

“You're disgusting,”

“You guys still love me though,” peeking up at them from his arm. Fringe hiding most of his face but that classic smirk still visible through the raven strands.

“ _Unfortunately_ ,” Kai raised a brow in Yaku’s direction as Kuroo’s head lifted off his arm. 

“ ** _Gasp_**!” slamming his hand into his chest, just over his heart Kuroo began his usual ‘shocked’ routine just as Yaku turned to Kai, face scrunched up in confusion, to say- “Did he just gasp out the the word gasp?” Kai shrugs and nods as Kuroo continues - “Yaku admits he loves me!”

“I take it-” Kuroo’s wailing cuts Yaku off. Kai’s laugh barely heard over their antics. “No take backs!” Yaku scoffs, choking out-

“Too late! I take it back!”

“You can't it's against the rules!”

“What rules!?”

“Kai!” jerking his attention to Kuroo who’s now standing up. His chair creaking with the movement.

“Uhm, Yeah?”

“Please explain the rules to him while I go do something real quick?”

“Uh, sure?” Kuroo was gone before he finished speaking. Blinking at his side of Kai’s screen his eyes slowly moved to Yaku’s side. Yaku’s face is twisted up in annoyance and confusion as he also seems to be blinking slowly at Kuroo’s side of the split screen. When he finally glances in Kai’s direction his hands are raised to shoulder level, palms up.

“What the fu-are we 12 again!?” smirking, chest rising and falling in amusement Kai shrugs again. Head shaking as he explains the childish taunt.

“When someone calls out no take backs before you say you take it back, you cannot take it back,” Yaku gives him another _’what the fuck’_ , and Kai just grins. “What? It's the rules,” they heard Kuroo return before seeing him. Breathing heavily and a fluff of white… _is that toilet paper?_... hanging off his head.

“Back!” flopping into his chair, which squeaks loudly in his headphones, Kuroo shoots them a wide grin. So wide his eyes are slitted, corners creasing.

“Kuroo?” giving Kai a hum of question he looks his way. “What's in your hair?”

“A toilet paper veil,” doing a spin around in his computer chair, Kuroo causes the toilet paper bunched up on top of his head, and flowing a bit across his face, he shows off his _veil_. When he’s spun a full two circles he stops himself and asks if they like it. Striking a pose with his hands on his hips Kuroo tilts this way and that.

“What,” Yaku is so confused at this point he can’t even muster up the ‘ _the fuck’_ he always adds onto the end. Laughing loudly Kai wipes at the wetness gathering in the corners of his eyes again, arm holding his shaking stomach.

“How'd you make it?” Yaku shoots him a ‘ _Geh,_ ’ while Kuroo goes to answer.

“That's your question!?”

“Yeah,” 

“Not what the fuck Kuroo?”

“Nope,” 

“Not why do you have a fucking veil-” Kuroo gasped, fake offended as he shot in a-“Toilet paper veil,” to whish Yaku stopped long enough to correct himself. “Sorry, _toilet paper veil_ , on your fucking head!?” 

“Such lewd language from my future husband!” Kai lost it. His hands covered his eyes as he roared with laughter. He laughed so loudly he barely heard the rambunctious bantering between Yaku and Kuroo now. Kuroo did send him a dm to answer his question though. ‘I found a YouTube video while drunk showing you how, so I made one.’ Of course this just made him laugh harder. He laughed until his eyes leaked with tears, until his chest and stomach ached and his breaths came out in puffs and gasps.

When he finally regained control of himself he straightened the laptop back up on his lap. Wiping away the remaining tear stains down his cheeks. Huffing out a breath he thanked his friends for welcoming him back to reality with a leftover chuckle. 

They talked for awhile longer about nothing and everything. Catching up on random additions to each others lives since their last call. It’s hard for the 3 of them to catch each other lately but they try to make time. Kai went to a school 4 hours away when he’d been offered a scholarship. Kuroo remained in Tokyo but he’s working his way into Med School while trying to keep up with Volleyball on a local team. Yaku remained at his parents place so he wouldn’t have to worry about extra costs while he attended a nearby University. Hilariously he wants to be a teacher. 

_“Huh!?”_ their eyes focused on Kuroo’s screen while Kuroo turns his head around, conversation about his team dying on his lips as he bounced in his chair. Hands waving excitedly at someone behind him.

“Oh hey babe!” 

_“Uh… Tetsurou?”_ Kai recognized the voice as Kuroo’s roommate Daichi, their old rival from Karasuno.

“Yes my peach?” quirking a brow up he and Yaku looked at each other. He mouthed out _my peach?_ while Yaku made gagging faces. Grinning Kai rolled his eyes. He knew Kuroo had a crush, but maybe they’re dating now? Or not. Kuroo was pretty open about ridiculous nicknames.

 _“Whatchya doin?”_ Daichi’s voice went into a sing-song tone, much like you’d talk to a toddler you’re trying to get information from. Yaku snorted as he lifted his mug again, washing down the last of his rice. Kai threw an arm behind his head, leaning further into the pillows behind him as he watched the exchange. Daichi’s hand and hip came into view as he got closer, probably looking at the screen over Kuroo’s shoulder.

“Marrying Yaku through Skype,”

 **“Why?”** Yaku lifted his brow this time along with Kai. There was a biting edge to the former captains voice. 

“‘cus he finally admitted he loves me, _not that way don't look so angry!/_ ,” Kai and Yaku exchanged knowing looks. _So they’re finally dating, took them long enough._ Yaku mouthed out an ‘ _I knew it,_ ’ to which Kai nodded in agreeance. Yaku waved and pointed at his watch, letting him know he had to get going. Waving by Kai promised through dm he’d catch up with him later that week when he was down for the weekend. Yaku logged off just as Kuroo turned around again.

“So now I gotta marry him before he gets away-” doing a double take at Kai being the only one online still Kuroo deadpanned. “Oh… he logged off...” scoffing he crossed his arms over his chest, leaned back against his chair (and Daichi’s chest as Daichi leaned over his chair). A pout spread across his lips as he huffed, blowing his fringe away from his face. “What a coward,” 

“You're as shameless as ever,” Kai grinned. He heard his phone alarm going off telling him he needed to log off as well.He has a test coming up next week he needed to start prepping for.

“Only with you guys,” Kuroo shot him a smirk. Kai watched as Daichi tried to subtly lay a kiss on top of Kuroo’s head, but the camera was high enough it was seen. Kuroo flushed lightly, but not enough that anyone but those closest to him would have noticed. Kai decided to take pity on him by not acknowledging it.

“I gotta go study, night Kuroo,”

“G'night Kai! Love you!” chuckling at Kuroo’s excited wav he waved back.

“Love you too nerd. Good night Sawamura,” Daichi leaned into view, covering Kuroo’s face with a teasing smirk which told Kai it was on purpose.

“Good night! Good luck with studying,” 

“Thank you, bye,” logging off and shutting his laptop Kai took a few minutes to sit in the now stark silence of his room. He missed them, missed seeing them in person and talking like this. But despite the distance and their busy schedules he couldn’t find himself feeling sad, just nostalgic. His eyes turned to glance at the picture of their old team pinned to a corkboard hanging above his bed. He, Yaku and Kuroo were in the middle. Huddling around their coach as they had their arms swung over each others shoulders. Or back in Yaku’s case, since he couldn’t reach.

Sighing softly he opened his textbook and pulled out his notes. A gentle smile pulled over his lips for the rest of night.


End file.
